


Merry Kissmas

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, in canonish, various winter time romanogers kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Or five times cuffing season allows Natasha to kiss Steve and the one time he kisses her first





	Merry Kissmas

**Author's Note:**

> I got to write something extra for the romanogers shipper out there. Hope 2019 treats you all well (:

1- Right after the battle of New York, the Avengers moved into the newly renovated Avengers Tower just in case another major battle occurred again. Even though they were now a team, everyone still kept to their own schedules. Clint had missions, Bruce had scientific breakthroughs to focus on, Thor went back to Asgard, and Tony was always busy with keeping the world safe. As for Steve and Natasha… well… they became partners. It allowed them to get closer as Steve adjusted to the world, and Natasha got used to relying on another person besides Clint.

It was December and the Avengers Tower was all decked out; Tony splurged for the team’s first Christmas together. Decorations all over, which, of course, means there has to be mistletoe. Truth be told, Tony had them so he could use it as an excuse to kiss Pepper when she would visit. He never enforced the rule on the other Avengers— only to tease them. He didn’t expect anyone else to follow the traditions, so imagine his surprise when he catches the Black Widow and Captain America strolling in together on the main floor dangerously close to a mistletoe hanging above.

“Woah, Cap, you know the rule! Under the mistletoe means you gotta smooch.”

Both Steve and Natasha look up to see that they were indeed right underneath the mistletoe. Steve was ready to argue against the silly tradition. He didn’t want to scare his new partner off, besides, wouldn’t it make things awkward? However, before he could even utter a word, Natasha already made her decision. She turns Steve towards her, and pulls him down to give him a quick kiss. She then continues her walk toward the kitchen, leaving both Steve and Tony in shock.

 

2- Steve still has a lot to learn in the ways of espionage. It’s a good thing he has such a good teacher: Natasha. The two of them were currently undercover for a Christmas ball. It was a front to distract from what was really going on in the basement. Their mission was to gather intelligence. This would be easier if Natasha went by herself, but she had a partner now and he needed to learn how it was done.

They were currently making their way down the hall towards the service elevator that would take them down to where the action is. Steve was following Natasha’s lead since he was outside of his element. He couldn’t help but admire her appearance; she was breathtaking, as always. They spent the whole night talking and playing the part of a couple. He could almost believe they were one if it weren’t for the conversation about the arms dealer that kept coming up. Hearing footsteps approaching, Natasha stops, she quickly turns around to Steve.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“Yes they do…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before she’s already on him. She pulls him down to meet her lips with her arms wrapped around his neck. He moves his hands on her waist.

“Hey! You two! This isn’t the way to a room!”

They quickly pull apart with a flush on both of their faces. Natasha is the one to recover first.

“Sorry about that. I guess we were a bit distracted.”

The guy eyes her in suspicion. Steve was watching to see his next move, but again, Natasha strikes first. She knees the guy, then elbows his head, knocking him down quickly. Steve immediately jumps in to throw a punch at the guy knocking him unconscious.

“Nice work, Soldier.”

“Thanks, we should move.”

She nods in agreement and off the two of them go towards the elevator. Once inside, Natasha smiles at him.

“What?”

“I know what you’re thinking, Steve.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“You’re thinking that it didn’t work, but trust me. One day you’ll see that kissing me makes a good cover.”

 

3- They’ve been partners for over a year now. They’ve gotten a lot closer and so has the rest of the team. They all enjoy being together and have grown to care for one another. It’s with this thought in mind that Tony decides to throw a massive New Year’s Eve party. Everyone was invited and they all turned out for the event— even Nick Fury was invited.

There was about ten minutes left until the new year began when Steve finds Natasha out on the balcony; she was always eye catching. She turns to smile at him and beckons him to come over.

“Ready for the new year, Nat?”

“Almost, there’s just one thing missing.”

“Oh? What’s missing?”

“A New Year’s kiss. They say it’s good luck.”

“You believe in that stuff?”

She just shrugs and turns back to look at the view before them. New York City was all lit up, waiting for the countdown. Without another word, Natasha slips away, back into the crowd inside the tower. Steve decides to go back inside as well.

Soon, everyone starts the countdown: “10! 9! 8!…” Steve feels a tap on his shoulder at “3!”, he turns around to find Natasha smiling at him before she pulls him down for a kiss. “1! Happy New Year!”

This kiss was over far too quickly. Steve didn’t even get to say anything before she was off again, disappearing into the crowd.

 

4- After Ultron, the Avengers have changed. Steve and Nat were in charge of whipping the new recruits into place. It was natural for the two of them to be together leading a team. Going back to how they were as partners, but was there really going back? Their relationship has changed from coworkers, to friends, and now… well, Steve wasn’t sure what they were. He was trying to be a good friend, but there were nights when he couldn’t help thinking they could be something more. It seems he wasn’t the only one.

Natasha was drunk— absolutely wasted. It was just the two of them at the Avengers facility. The rest of the Avengers were allowed time off to celebrate the holidays. This was probably why she decided to have a drink. She was stumbling from the kitchen when Steve found her. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up and she giggled. She was definitely drunk.

“Come on, Nat, let’s get you to bed.”

“Is that an invitation, Steve?”

He doesn’t answer her, instead, he picks her up intending to take her back to her room. She looks up at him and sighs. She rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes. She may be drunk, but she wasn’t about to admit what drove her to this state. She was content just to have Steve by her side again.

He sets her down on her bed and tucks her in. He wishes her a good night before turning to leave; but he doesn’t get far as she catches his hand.

“Stay with me, Steve.”

He turns to face her, and as much as he wanted to say yes, it was a bad idea. She sits up, still holding his hand. He leans down intending to get her to lie back down, but she had another idea. She leans in to kiss him; he could taste the vodka on her lips. He opens his mouth and allows her tongue to slip through, exploring within. She pulls him down with her as they continue kissing. But once she puts her hands in his hair, it snaps him back to reality. He wasn’t dreaming, but he was taking advantage of her. He pulls away, to her disappointment.

“Nat, you’re drunk.”

“Am not.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She was being childish. He decides that if she remembers what happened in the morning, then they would address it. He helps her settle back into bed before leaving to his own room.

 

5- After the snap, nothing was the same; they were all broken. Steve saw his best friend turn to dust right before him. They had lost. His brain couldn’t seem to understand what had just happened; it had to be a nightmare. All he had to do is wake up, but it wasn’t. The only reason he kept his sanity was because of her: Nat. After Thanos, left she immediately searched for him. She nearly cried when she saw him still alive— relief in her eyes that he didn’t vanish like the others.

Since that day, the two of them stayed close. They were all each other had left. Together, they put their efforts into forming a plan to right what Thanos had done wrong. Months had passed, and they were exhausted, but they had to keep working.

“Steve, you need to go to sleep.”

“In a minute, Nat.”

“Steve.”

Her tone makes him stop to look at her. She needed sleep herself, but she still looked stunning to him.

“Nat, I promise I’ll get some sleep when this is done, alright?”

She stays quiet. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she chooses to hold her tongue. She turns away, heading toward her room. Steve tries to go back to work after that, but thoughts of Natasha made it difficult. He couldn’t concentrate. It’s easier when she’s by his side.

He knocks on her door before turning the knob. She was sitting on the bed, almost as if she was waiting for him. He closes the door behind him and sits down next to her. He wants to ask her what’s wrong, but she beat him to it.

“I remember that night. I know you think I was too drunk to remember, but I do.”

“Nat…”

Her green eyes met his. She moves her hand up to touch his cheek, drawing him closer to her. Their faces were inches apart. She was giving him a chance to stop it if he wanted to— he didn’t. She leans in and their lips connect. It was a soft and slow kiss, unlike their kisses in the past. She breaks the contact and she finally admits it:

“Steve, I love you.”

She crashed her lips into his once more. This one was filled with passion. Almost as if she was pouring all of her love into it.

 

+1- They did it, they won. Thanos was defeated and those they lost were back. There is still a lot of adjusting to do, but they have all the time in the world to do it. All that matters is that everyone is alive and well.

It’s strange to see everyone under one roof at the Avengers facility for Christmas, but it’s very fitting. After all, they’re family, and it’s the holidays. Everyone is smiling and having a good time while opening their presents.

Steve takes Natasha’s hand walking her away from the crowd. They were finally together. After Natasha admitted her feelings for him, they made it official. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Neither of them ever thought they could be happy again.

“Where are you taking me, Steve?”

“Right… here.”

“We’re right outside the living room.”

“Look up.”

She does, and right above them is a single mistletoe. She laughs, but it’s short lived. Steve turns her around, pulling her into his chest. He leans down and kisses her, short and sweet.

“I love you, Nat.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

He claims her lips again; they had to make up for lost time.

Merry Kissmas.


End file.
